The present invention relates to an apparatus for embellishing media, and more particularly to a roller press for embossing and/or die cutting sheet media.
The papercraft and scrapbook industry has become widely popular seeing explosive growth in recent years. Many people have taken up the hobby of keeping mementos and photos in scrapbooks and they wish to personalize their collections using embellished media, such as die cut and/or embossed paper, foils, and the like.
For this task, the media is typically embellished by pressing it against a template, such as a die. It is desirable to provide a simple, portable press for effectively pressing media against a template for embellishing it.